Graduation Day
by BroodBoy
Summary: AU. Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres are best friends and in their Senior Year at Evergreen H.S. Will everything they wanted this year come true? and will love flourish between them and the most popular boys in school? Rated M.
1. Intro: Meet your Main Characters

**A/N: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or it's Characters nor do I own any Camp Rock Characters. Although I wish I did, but that would be naughty. Anyways this chapter is gonna introduce your main characters for the story. So nothing M rated going on yet I guess.**

Also this is an A/U so no wizardy magic or anything but other than that the characters are pretty much the same. Also this is set in California…so let's just pretend that Alex and Mitchie live there. Okay? The intros for them will be short since I'm sure you know they're characters and all. But I will spend a lil more time with the OC's 

**But enjoy. Thanks. Oh and reviews are awesome. :] music is specified by italics and quotes. Also anything written/sung in/by Mitchie's music notebook is actually a Demi Lovato song. That idea goes with credit to my younger sister.**

Music used in this chapter:  
"clarity" by John Mayer  
"The Great Escape" Boys Like Girls  
"Stand up" by Flobots  
"Successful" by Drake

Chapter 1: Introduction

**Alex Russo**

"_I worry I weigh three times my body, I worry I throw my fear around"_

Alex Russo woke up to the sound of her iPod playing "Clarity" by John Mayer. She groaned slightly turning it off stretching her small frame and letting the warm sun hit her face. Her long brown locks grazed her skin as she sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"ugh…Mondays" she groaned finally swinging her legs over to touch the wood floors. She hear loud footsteps approach her door. And as if on command she heard a knock on her door.

"Alex? are you up ye…"

"I'm up I'm up jeez…" she said to her father Jerry that did the same thing every morning. She guessed that because she had trouble getting to school on time before that he got used to it. But surprisingly she had done much better in school at the start of senior year. Her grades got better, her attitude even got better.

"okay…" he spoke a small smile breaking on his face.

Alex walked towards her bathroom and turned on the shower so she can wash the rest of the sleep out of her body. It was going to be a long day and she sure wasn't ready for it yet.

**Mitchie Torres**

"…_throw away forget yesterday we'll make the great escape…"_

Mitchie Torres awoke ready for the day ahead of her. Why you ask? Today was the tryouts for the singing solo in choir and Mitchie had been practicing since….forever. she felt the rush of adrenaline every time she thought about the try outs and she wasn't gonna let someone take her chance to shine at her last high school choir performance ever.

"Mitchie honey breakfast is ready" her mother Connie said threw the door and walking away before hearing her daughter respond.

"Thanks mom!" Mitchie spoke as she sifted through some outfits for school finally settling on some plaid shorts and a white v-neck tee. She quickly made her bed and wrote an inspiration for a song in her notebook.

"…I wanna crash…I wanna fall…." She sang while writing down the lyrics.

"Mitchie! Breakfast!" her mother called again from down stairs.

"COMING!" she answered back putting her notebook in her backpack along with her other school necessities. She wasn't JUST ready for the try outs. She was BORN ready.

**Anthony Roman**

_"…stand up we shall not be moved except by a child with no socks and shoes…" _

Anthony Roman opened his eyes slowly, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light coming in through his window. His dark blue eyes focused on the white ceiling and oak colored ceiling fan. He slowly sat up stretching his muscled frame to it's limits. He heard a small knock on the door and a sweet voice after it.

"tony? You up?" it was his little 8 year old sister Adriana in her Little Mermaid pajamas her small feet making quiet sounds on the hardwood floors.

"yeah Ri. I'm up…what are you doing up so early?" he asked patting a side of his bed for his sister to sit on. He had a small smile on his face looking at her innocence. She pushed her small frame up on his king size bed and sat down looking at him. Secretly he was her hero, her personal Superman .always playing hide and seek with her and playing the airplane game with her too.

"well I was gonna make you cereal…but I couldn't get the milk…it was too heavy…" she said ashamed in a way.

"it's okay…how about you go and wait for me and I will get the milk and you can pour the cereal okay?" Anthony chuckled and smiled running his hand through his hair.

"okay…I'll pick this time okay?" she said sweetly jumping off and running towards the kitchen.

"okay…be careful!" he yelled before getting out of bed. It had been hard taking care of her and the house after his mom died. His dad was almost never around due to the fact that he worked on the other side of the country. His father was a famous architect and was always on business trips. But he had help from his aunt who took care of Adriana from time to time.

It was a curse and a blessing not having parents around. His blessing was having friends over whenever he wanted and following his own rules. His curse is he had to hard all the time and not be weak. He had to be there for Adriana.

He got up getting his favorite button up plaid shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. he set them on the bathroom counter and went downstairs to help Adriana. He smiled as she laughed and enjoyed doing the simplest thing like pouring cereal. He laughed slightly and got a small feeling like everything today was gonna go alright. And those days didn't come very often.

**Andrew Santos**

"…_I get it, I live it, to me there's nothing realer, just enough to solve your problems…"_

Andrew Santos, the perfect ladies man. He had the clothes, the money, the cars, the ladies everything a boy in high school wanted. But he wasn't happy. He awoke that morning like every morning by himself in a cold room. He rubbed his eyes lightly and starred blankly at the ceiling. He listened to the smooth beat of his iPod he wasn't ready for school yet. But he figured that since they're were only a couple months left that he would get out of bed.

He heard the rumblings down stairs of his younger brother and sister and his step mom Felicia getting some breakfast. Although he knew his housekeeper Maria was most likely making breakfast. His Father was the owner of a lot of the Luxury car dealer ships in Evergreen. I guess that would make Andrew the Paris Hilton of Evergreen. But ever since his mom and dad divorced 4 years ago everything went down the drain.

Andrew reminisced about old holidays with his whole family together laughing and having fun. But now all it is a couple of martinis and fights with his step mom. He hated her, he knew that all she wanted was his father's money and estate. Honestly he couldn't do a thing about, and that's what killed him.

Andrew walked swiftly to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. He took off his shirt and Pajama bottoms putting them in the hamper jumping into the warm shower. He felt the droplets of hot water go down his back and over his shoulders. He knew he would need that relaxation for Baseball Practice later on. His pitching arm was sore from last practice. He wished that everything was the way it was in that shower. Just relaxing and easy. But he knew life and especially High School wasn't anything like that. He defiantly wasn't ready for today.

A/N alright those are pretty much your main characters in this story. So CHAPT 2 should be up tomorrow! ENJOY!!!!! Hope ya'll like this. Reviews please. Oh and if you haven't yet read my other story "Buzzin" in WOWP it's rated M as well. It's complete.


	2. Double Crossed

**A/N : Alright Chapter 2 is on! I got a new computer so I can finally start writing again. I'm only gonna say this one more time. I DO NOT own any of the Disney Characters whether from WOWP or Camp Rock. I only own the ones I make up. I DO NOT own any of the restaurants or makes of cars either. I hope you guys like it. New features and other reminders**

**Words in quotes and italics are music lyrics being played**

**Words in quotes and bold are text messages**

**Words in quotes alone are spoken word.**

**And this chap is rated M for mild Language.**

Chapter Two: Double Crossed

Alex Russo looked at the clock again for the fourth…no fifth time during her math class. As much as she was doing better in school, her least favorite subject of ALL time would be math.

"Remember an imaginary number is really negative 1 so it is a real number" her math teacher Mrs. Kim spoke in her high-pitched voice. As much as Alex hated math, she did love Mrs. Kim for her quarks. Her bright colored tops and brown short pants which everyone who had her called shants. She was only 5 feet tall so as a pointer she always carried her handy yardstick.

Her make up never really went well with her face and her hair was always tousled and frizzy. Alex leaned towards her friend Macy who sat next to her and whispered,

"I swear this imaginary number crap is driving me CRAZY."

Macy smiled and whispered back "dude I know but we only got like 5 minutes left till lunch".

Mrs. Kim turned around quickly slapping her yardstick on their desks.

"Miss. Russo what must be so important that you must ruin my lecture on imaginary numbers?" she said in a sweet yet intense voice.

"Well…" Alex struggled to find a good excuse to tell her teacher. "…Mrs. Kim since we all did really good on our math pop quiz today I was thinking we could get out early for lunch." She ended on a higher pitch than when she started.

"That…" Mrs. Kim inhaled deeply, "is a great idea Miss. Russo. I think it would be an adequate reward." She said with a smile putting her trusty yardstick by her desk.

"Students you are free to go" and before she could finish the immense sound of backpacks being unzipped and papers being shuffled filled the room.

"All right Russo!" a student said as he walked out of class.

"yeah nice job Russo" another commented

Alex smiled to herself as she picked put her math book into one of the cabinets. "I'll see you tomorrow Macy?" she said turning back to say goodbye to her friend.

"Fo' sho." She said back walking away towards the art building. Alex kept walking towards the Science wing of the Math and Science building where her best friend Mitchie had Chemistry Class. She quickly pulled out her iPhone and text her saying:

"**Hey I got out of class early I'll wait for you outside your class.**"

Alex had 4 minutes left and decided to go to the bathroom quickly to freshen up. She walked inside taking some lip-gloss out of her bag applying some to her lips. Alex fixed her long brown locks making sure they weren't to clumped together. She was pretty happy with her outfit today. She had a red and black strapless tunic and a pair of black skinny jeans. Accessorized perfectly with some necklaces and bracelets. And of course finishing it off with a pair of dark red converse. She started walking back towards Mitchies class when the bell rang for lunch time. The click of door latches opening filled the quiet halls.

"Mitchie!" Alex yelled as she saw Mitchie looking around the halls for her.

"hey why'd you get out of class early? I barely got your text before the bell." She said putting her blackberry back into her back pocket.

"well you know me always thinking on my toes, I asked Mrs. Kim if we could leave early and she said yes so…" she said with a smile walking with Mitchie out towards the parking lot.

"nice…" she started as she took her truck keys out of her pocket. "Sadly Mr. Waltz isn't as cool. I can't wait till choir." The sound of her alarm turning off was heard as she put her things in the truck bed.

"yeah…I know he's just soo…." Alex started doing the same and putting her backpack in the truck bed securing it to the basket in there.

"dorky?" Mitchie finished with a small laugh.

"yeah exactly!" Alex laughed along. "Are the twins meeting us for lunch?" she asked hopping into the truck.

"yeah they should be there by now since they had a free period before lunch." Mitchie said starting the engine of her ford truck. They loved that the rules about it being an open campus for seniors had changed. It was perfect since their school was right in the middle of the best food in town. They had a plaza that had Yuri's Sushi, Taco Bell, and Pizza Hut just a mile from there and another plaza that had ice cream, Authentic Mexican food, Chinese, and sandwiches.

Luckily today was a simple day and the best friends decided to head to taco bell to meet their other friends. When they got there, there were other seniors already eating their meals. Alex quickly spotted the twins after entering and sat down at their table.

"hey guys how was free period?" Mitchie asked sitting near the window while Alex sat near the aisle.

"Great" one of the twins, Eric, said with a smile. His identical twin Sam sat next to him munching on one of his crunchy tacos. They both had the same dirty blonde hair and green eyes with light complexions. Although their dress sense was totally different. Eric wore his gray beanie the small curls of his shaggy hair peering underneath. His DC shirt was purple and green with dark blue jeans and DC shoes to match. He looked like he just stepped out of a Rob Dyrdek skating video.

Sam on the other hand had looked like he stepped out of a famous rap video with his San Francisco Giants hat slightly askew his short hair barely showing. He had a white t-shirt, which said "Blood Money" with stacks of 100-dollar bills at the hem with spatters of blood. He had baggy jeans and red and white Jordans.

Strangely different, yet pretty perfect Mitchie thought to herself.

"We ended up just doing a couple of laps in the pool. Coach said we should practice." Sam said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That's cool, I'll be right back gonna order something…did you want anything Mitchie?" Alex got up taking her money out of her purse. "It's on me this time you got the sandwiches last time."

"No I'm good." Mitchie said, " plus the cheese is gonna make my voice all phlegmy for the try out. I got an apple in my bag."

Alex shrugged and went up to the counter, "hi" she said happily looking up at the menu.

"hello, what can I get for jou." The lady behind the counter said in her Spanish accent.

"yeah…can I get…a Baja steak Chalupa…and a cheesy beefy melt…" Alex said, her mouth watering just at the thought of her food.

"jes…wan Chalupa and a cheesy beefy mel…." The worker said entering the order into her computer "is gonna be 4.89"

Alex hander her a 5 dollar bill and walked to the side and waited for her food. And that's when it happened…High School Royalty just entered the building.

Alex felt like everything came to a slow; she could hear every crunch nacho and every flap of wings that the flies in the room made. It was kinda like the scene in that vampire movie where the guy walks in and it's all in slow motion. Alex thought it was like that.

Anthony Roman and his group of other jocks and cheerleaders walked into the Taco Bell. His dark auburn hair perfectly fixed like James Dean in Rebel Without A Cause. He was wearing his royal blue plaid shirt and his letterman jacket over it. He came in with his best friend Andrew Santos who was the second most popular guy in school behind Anthony.

They walked in laughing about something and Anthony walked over to Eric who had just finished his tray of nachos.

"Hey Eric how was P.E?" Anthony asked taking the seat behind him at the next table.

"The same, Ms. Jimenez made us play soccer again." Eric said looking at him. As much as he hated those jock types who thought they were better than everyone else, Anthony was actually one of the normal ones. He didn't have anything against him, but mostly because he knew what it was like to be a jock since him and Sam were on the swim team and the water polo team. Not as popular as football or baseball, which were Anthony's main go to sports. But still very jock like.

"that sucks…but even worse news I got my schedule switched around cause of baseball. Now I got English for 6th period and P.E for 7th." He shrugged looking him.

"Man that blows…you were like the best one on our team for every sport we did." Eric answered back as he stood to go throw away his food wrappers. Anthony looked towards the door and saw his girlfriend Gigi Hollingsworth walked in with Andrew's current "girlfriend" Tess Tyler.

Alex heard her number get called and she grabbed her tray walking towards her table next to Mitchie. She looked down at her food anticipating the deliciousness that was about to come.

Anthony stood up to get in line…unfortunately he accidently crossed in front of Alex who was right besides Gigi. Alex's Baja Blast drink fell over on top of GiGi's new jeans. Fortunately they fell at her legs and not between them.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Gigi screamed stepping out of the now puddle of Mountain Dew Baja Blast. Alex was in shock, but mostly because she was happy to see her chalupa and cheesy beefy melt weren't ruined. She didn't care much about Gigi since she had scrutinized her since...forever.

"It's my fault G, really I should have looked where I was going." Anthony said picking up the cup from the ground. "do you guys have a mop I can borrow?" he asked the workers behind the counter.

"hol on wan second" the woman said taking an order from another customer.

"babe it's not your fault it's probably Alex's fault again, you're gonna by me some knew jeans RUSSO. These are SEVEN jeans they cost more than your whole closet!" she growled at her.

"you got it now Russo, your such a dumbass." Tess said putting her hand on her hip standing watching the altercation.

"that's my friend you idiot." Mitchie said standing up next to Alex.

"Ladies, Ladies, calm down, look lunch is on me if you guys just sit down enjoy your food, and personally I love Baja chalupas so let's all just calm down." Andrew stood up separating the two pairs of girls.

"G, it was my fault, they're just jeans. I'll get you new ones okay?" Anthony said but on the inside he really didn't mean it. He absolutely HATED Gigi for being so superficial. He couldn't say it was because she was rich, because he was pretty well off as well, and he didn't like the same things or act the same way as her. He thought maybe it's because he had started working for himself at a young age, or because he had more responsibility.

"Anthony, it was her fault and they aren't JUST JEANS, they're seven." She was about to smack him in the chest. But he caught her arm before it made contact, his hand encircling her wrist.

"I told you, that I'll buy you new ones G it's not Alex's fault." He said sternly throwing her hand down to her side.

Alex again was in shock, he knew her name she thought. She had had the biggest crush on him since freshman year, before he got all-popular and a football/baseball jock.

"fine…Tess, we're leaving" she said walking outside rambling loudly about the whole fiasco. Tess just shook her head her arms crossed walking towards her custom new Mercedes.

"I'm really sorry about that Alex, really it wasn't your fault, let me buy you another drink." He said with a small smile, his dark blue eyes burning holes through her.

"really it's okay Anthony, it's just a soda." Alex was being modest because nothing is better than a nice cool Baja Blast and a chalupa.

"are you kidding?" Andrew, who was checking out Mitchie, protested "a Baja chalupa and its fiery goodness sauce without a Baja blast? Are you crazy or something? It's like party in your mouth."

Mitchie giggled slightly at his ode to the Baja blast. But turned to look at Alex who was still lost in Anthony's eyes.

"I guess…" she replied starting to unwrap her cheesy beefy melt. The worker behind the counter finally came with the mop and started to mop up the mess when Anthony said he would do it since it was his fault. Alex still watched him casually. She like that he was so humble and easygoing. Unlike Gigi who was so arrogant and high strung.

Anthony walked over to the counter giving the worker the mop back and ordering two Baja chalupas and a nachos supreme for himself and two soda's. He filled one up with Baja Blast and the other up with a mix of Baja blast and dr. pepper.

"there you go…im really sorry about Gigi. I know you two don't have the best of history. I think she just needs some therapy or something" he laughed slightly looking at Alex with a smile. As much as he was loyal to Gigi, he couldn't help but be attracted to Alex. The way her hair was always perfectly done or the way her hair just always seemed to fall in the right place. The way her dark eyes just seemed so curious and deep. If he could have, he would have asked Alex out instead of Gigi. But sadly, him and Gigi had been going out since Sophomore year, when he was younger and slightly stupid.

"yeah I know…we're not exactly best friends…or friends really, but it's okay. Thank you for the soda." She said shyly.

Mitchie took out her Blackberry and started to send a text to Alex.

"**stop drooling. ******" she smiled and pressed send.

Alex felt her iPhone vibrate in her pocket and she reached to see it she turned towards Mitchie and kicked her playfully under the table.

"anyways…" Sam said in his deep voice, "what about you Andrew? Where were you during English?"

"I was with ms. Savage, I got my classes switched around too because of baseball since I usually had Math 6th and Chemistry seventh. Now I got Choir and P.E Can you believe it? Choir." He said with huff, "dude I can't even sing."

"choirs not that bad" Mitchie said "as long as you could hold a note you should be okay."

Mitchie knew Andrew was a total womanizer. Rumor had it that he had slept with 6 different girls since freshman year. And his current girlfriend was Tess, her number one rivalry of all time. Especially in choir.

"Yeah for you, you probably have a good voice. I'm not a singer, I'm a rapper." Andrew bragged. It was true, he was. And a very good one at that. He spit rhymes like no one's business.

"we gotta get going" Eric said looking at his watch. They had another 20 minutes left till lunch was over and class started. So the group stood up and walked out to their cars. Alex smiled at Anthony once last time and spoke "thanks again Anthony."

"no problem." He smiled back getting in the car with Andrew who was finishing his burrito.

"bro. stop eye fucking her seriously, it's just sad." Andrew spoke crudely.

"yeah. I could say the same thing about you and Mitchie." He answered starting his Camaro.

"well…you know I was throwin my best game." Andrew said popping his collar.

"Your freakin stupid man." Anthony laughed going in reverse and then driving towards the school again.

Alex kept listening to Mitchie in the car on the way back about how Andrew probably thought that she was into him and what not. But all Alex could thing about was Anthony and his adoring eyes.

**POST A/N: whoa I don't think I've ever written a chapter that long. But anyways hope you liked it. I love reviews. And some of you may be thinking, "oh you totally described the worker at taco bell stereotypically." But no. I didn't. I went to taco bell the other day and that's exactly how she spoke. I even ordered the same thing**.


	3. Growing

**A/N: okay I'm watching "Transformers" Aka my wife Megan fox. Eating jello pudding cups. And typing up this chapter. I think it'll be awesome. Enjoy. Oh and reviews are awesome. Again things in bold and quotes are text messages.**

Chapter 3: Growing

Alex and Mitchie got back right on time Mitchie went off to her choir class and Alex walked over to English with Mrs. Lorales. She was a bit full from taco bell. But she kept her mind focused on Anthony. The image of him was still on her mind but something caught her attention. She heard a deep voice call her name, even over all the commotion of people getting to their classes.

"Hey Russo!" Anthony said approaching her from behind holding on to his backpack.

"Hey Anthony." She said her voice a bit shaky.

"What class do you have right now?" he questioned trying to keep up with her slow pace. He was at least a whole foot taller than her so his usual wide slow steps seemed faster than hers. But honestly he was just thinking, don't trip, don't trip.

"English with Mrs. Lorales." She said looking up at him.

"No way me too…I got my schedule switched up and all cause of baseball." He said talking with his hands. He put his hands together acting like he was swinging a bat. He thought it was stupid. But it was something he couldn't take back.

"that's cool. She's a really good teacher if you've never had her before. She kind reminds me of like someone's grandma, like old lady type nice…I guess…I don't know." She stuttered slightly feeling awkward. They walked into class together, Anthony walking towards Mrs. Lorales while Alex sat down in her usual seat by the window.

"Well Mr. Roman it's nice to have you in my class. Please, have a seat" Mrs. Lorales spoke looking at him over her glasses. She was a bigger set woman, and she kinda of reminded Anthony of Ursula from the little mermaid. But the good version. She even had the same tone of voice except sweeter.

"Thanks" he answered a small smile creped on his lips. He looked around looking for a seat he found one over behind Alex. It was a bit to her right but he had a good view of her. Alex felt awkward cause she could feel him looking at her she quickly got out her notebook and wrote down the assignment for class.

"Welcome class I hope that you had a great lunch, I for one enjoyed mine." Mrs. Lorales said holding her hands together. "now I know all of you are seniors and there are only a couple months left till you leave here. So because most of you have done well with a few exceptions, " she said looking at Jacob Merritt who was the school weirdo. He reminded Alex of that kid who always smelled funny in grade school. Actually, she was pretty sure he was the kid that smelled funny in grade school. His thick rimmed glasses always covering his eyes. "I've decided to save the easiest chapters for last. Poetry." She smiled and rambled on and on about the perks of poetry writing and reading. Anthony liked her enthusiasm however. The way she had a love for the written arts. In a way it reflected on his love for sports and exercise. Once out of high school he wanted to be a Personal Trainer... or a cop. He couldn't choose between the two.

He snuck a look at Alex who was intently drawing little figures in her notebook. He focused on one drawing of a single treble cleft note with a crown on the top surrounded by roses and olive leaves. Alex felt his gaze upon her again and turned her head slightly to see if he was looking at her. Right as she turned her peripherals caught a glimpse of him turning his head quickly to look at the board again.

Alex took out her phone and texted Mitchie who was in choir by now singing her lungs out.

"**hey guess who's in my English class now.**"

Alex waited a little while until she felt her phone vibrate and read Mitchies text.

"**um…your man Anthony Roman? Haha…guess who's in mine!? Andrew Santos**"

Mitchie finished typing her text to Alex when her Choir teacher Ms. Koontz who was taking role. "now on to our final show piece since this is advanced choir I know all of you are seniors and I was thinking we'd do something special for the final show." She said her voice very low. She had short black hair and light blue eyes, and always wore button up long sleeve button up shirts with jeans and boots. Mitchie was pretty sure she'd never seen her in anything else.

"now I have picked out a couple of pieces that I think would be wonderful, we have some pieces from musicals and classical…" she started off but a soft chuckle sounded in the room.

Andrew laughed covering his mouth tilting his head up in embarrassment. He leaned into the guy next to him who he didn't know and said, "Seriously?"

"Mr. Santos, do you have something you wanna say?" Ms. Koontz glared at him.

"Seriously Ms. Koontz I do. If this is our last performance and all shouldn't we do something with more…I don't know style?" he said strongly walking down up to the stage.

Everyone was staring at him and he could feel it burn holes through him. And he loved it. Anyone who knew him knew that he loved the spotlight.

"like what did you have in mind?" she said intrigued with his directness.

"I don't know…I mean why can't we do something a little more bounce…how about best I ever had by drake" he said looking at the reactions of all the students. They looked surprised and disgusted. I guess they didn't really like hip hop music.

"Mr. Santos this is choir not hip-hop club" Ms. Koontz said shaking her head with a smile.

"no seriously…look I mean how many of you really like the music that you sing in this class…like would be caught bumping it in your car?" he said looking around and only one person raised her hand. Mitchie. She quickly looked around at everyone who hadn't and slowly put her hand back down awkwardly.

Tess looked towards Mitchie in her Alto section and nodded her head looking back at Andrew giving him a wink.

"Seriously?" Andrew said looking at Mitchie with a weird look crossing his arms infront of his chest.

"Well I mean…I like it…" she said her face turning red.

"Okay anyways we'll pretend THAT didn't happen and I'll give you this Ms. Koontz if I can compose and produce a good version that could be played in a week. Then we can do it in the final show." He said uncrossing his arms putting his hand out for a shake.

Ms. Koontz looked like she was in deep thought. She thought it could be good to actually get the students to start singing with passion, singing something they liked to sing instead of something they had to sing. And it would be a miracle if he finished composing a whole song for a choir from scratch.

"deal." She said shaking his hand and smiling.

" 'aight, deal." He said with a big smirk on his face it suddenly faded when he heard Mitchie protest.

"whoa seriously? He barely come into choir and now he can make the rules? It's pretty ridiculous right?" she looked around at her classmates who glared at her. "right…?" she said again softly not hearing anything she let her head hang walking back up to her place.

"what I thought….no passion." Andrew said his arms crossing again keeping his gaze on her. Mitchie stopped and turned around her hands at her sides stiff. "you know what I do have passion and I bet I can make up a song too that'll be better than yours." She said sternly putting her hand out to him.

"your on" he said liking the challenge shaking her hand. He liked the feeling of her hand in his. Her hands were soft yet he felt the small calluses on her finger tips from playing guitar. He liked the way her skin felt and he imagined her hands being somewhere else and he felt his pants get slightly tighter. He quickly let go and threw the thought out of his mind.

"well this is going to be interesting…" Ms. Koontz spoke feeling the tension between them.


	4. Breathe

**A/N: All right so I'm in Los Angeles right now writing this. My brother just had his first baby girl!!! I'm an uncle now woo! They named her Bella. (not by bro's idea). I mean how…twilight-ish right?**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter. This one is gonna be M rated for sure. AGAIN I **

**REPEAT! This is will be rated M! don't read if you can't handle that kind of stuff. (it's near the end)**

**Music in this Chapter: (are in Italics and quotations)**

"**Can't Believe It" by T-Pain (feat. Lil Wayne)**

Chapter 4: Breathe

Mitchie kept looking at the time in her choir class. She just wanted it to be the end of class already so she could try out and get her solo. But also she wanted to get home and start writing her choir piece. Unlike Alex who had a 7th period Mitchie was able to get out early after her 6th period. She sang along with her scales and to the beat of the piano which ms. Koontz was playing.

Andrew kept looking over at Mitchie who stood in perfect stance. Her back strait and her hands at her sides. He tried to match the pitch of his voice with the rest of the tenors. Sadly though he was defiantly gonna need some practice. His eyes wandered to Mitchie again and he eyed her indefinitely. He started at her head, the way her hair contrasted with her light skin. And then at her lips which were perfectly glossed. He liked that she didn't wear so much make up like Tess. He moved down and looked at her neck which was slightly uncovered from her V-neck. He licked his lips slightly and kept going down at her chest which was average compared to most girls that he was with. but he was still entranced with her, he moved down at looked at her butt the plump shape and her long toned legs which were untouched by her plaid shorts. He scanned her upwards again enjoying every single freckle and ever inch of her skin. He smiled to himself and looked forward again. He breathed in deeply as directed by Ms. Koontz and exhaled slowly. It was kinda ironic to him because of the fact of what he had just done. He did it again thinking to himself. _Breathe_…

_Meanwhile in Alex's Class_:

Alex sat there feeling Anthony's gaze on her again. As much as she found it nerve-wracking, she liked that he was actually noticing her. She stood up strait in her chair stretching slightly to relax her back muscles. Mrs. Lorales had them writing small poems for them to share and it was almost her turn. She didn't know how to end it but she just thought she'd wing it.

"Miss. Russo, why don't we hear your poem." Mrs. Lorales said with a smile.

"um…okay… the days seem so long. The sun beats down so strong. But I don't break down cause I have you over me. Your eyes like a melody. Saving my soul from the harshness of the summer heat." She recited and looked up slightly signaling that she was done.

"that was perfect Alex, very well done." Mrs. Lorales smiled looking at Anthony who was next. Alex turned and looked at him as he read from his paper. He cleared his throat and spoke in his deep voice.

" When I look at you I feel never ending. And in that moment, I truly am." He finished.

" Mr. Roman, for someone who is known to be the biggest jock in the school. That was… incredible. See class now all poems have to be long and have hidden meanings with metaphors and similes." She continued, " it is about what you feel. Even if it shouldn't be said, or your too afraid to say it."

Alex felt that flutter in her heart. That feeling you know comes in those romantic chick flicks where the girl sees her true love for the first time and it zooms into her eyes. SWOON. That's the word. She had never felt that with anyone, not Riley, not Dean, not even Jesse Walden who kissed her in first grade on the cheek. She snapped out of her trance when the bell rung. Alex packed her stuff in her bag and walked off to P.E. which was her last class of the day. She passed by Macy who was flirting with the new kid Josh and gave her a thumbs up. She finally got to the locker rooms and changed into her P.E clothes. Honestly, she hated doing anything really physical, but she did like basketball. And she also hated the Phys. Ed fashion. Her dark teal shorts and gray slightly going together and yet slightly not fitting. She laced up her old Chuck Taylors and walked out to wait for her teacher by the track with the rest of her class. Suddenly she knew she was going to like P.E. a lot more.

Anthony walked out of the locker rooms walking towards the track with his new schedule to show his teacher Mr. Holt. He felt the hot sun heat up his black P.E. shirt. He saw one of his baseball team mates leaning by the concession stand counter.

"Hey bro. what's goin on?" Anthony said giving his friend a quick high five.

"nothing much man, you in this class now or what?" Jorge Jimenez said his arms crossed over his chest looking at the rest of his class.

"yeah man, got switched cause of playin' ball and all." Anthony answered back seeing Jorge's girlfriend Teresa walk up to him along with Alex. Alex had a smile on her face and narrowed her eyes at Anthony.

"are you following me now?" she said with a small laugh.

"of course not…" he said with a very suspicious look, joking with her. "hey are you gonna need some help to your car later? Like are you gonna be by yourself?" he said laughing.

"probably not." She said with a smile. "Hey J, ready for class?" she said asking Jorge who was holding Teresa in his arms.

"yup." He answered back. He wasn't a big talker. He kept to himself and only spoke when spoken too. But when he stepped up to the plate on the baseball field, he didn't need any words. He spoke with his bat. Jorge, Anthony, and Andrew were the three best players on the team. Other teams knew them as the terrible trio. And in the line up they were separated so you never really knew what to expect.

Anthony kept his eyes forwards trying not to stare too much. Alex was intently talking to Teresa about make-up and other girly things. But he listened when he heart his P.E. teacher approach the track.

"Alright everyone line em' up!" Mr. Holt yelled. He was a tall bulky guy with a shaved head. It looked like he could crush you with one hand. Anthony walked up to him and he felt small. Anthony wasn't a small guy he was a little over 6 feet. But Mr. Holt was 6'5 and around 230Lbs.

"Mr. Roman, I got a notice that you're in my class now. Welcome. Hopefully you can teach some of these kids how to actually catch a ball." He said with a smile.

"I'll try Coach Holt." He said walking towards the line ups with all the other students.

Meanwhile Andrew had decided to ditch P.E. and had already gotten home with Tess. His parents, brothers, and sisters were all out.

"so…what are we gonna do?" she asked with a sexy grin. She got closer and she tugged at his Letterman jacket making him lean down into a kiss.

"I don't know what do you have in mind?" he grinned sitting down in the office chair in his room. The only cool thing about living with his dad, is that he got first choice in rooms. It wasn't the master bedroom. But it was pretty damn big compared to his younger siblings rooms. He had his king-sized bed, top of the line 27inch iMac computer. New flat screen complete with a PS3 and an Xbox 360, yet he still had enough room for another bed and two large desks.

"I don't know maybe I can give you a little show…." She said biting her lip starting to take off her jacket. He leaned back and picked up the control to his stereo turning on some music. Some slow rap music came on the bass pounding through the speakers.

"_She make the people say yeah…..yeahhhh…._"

Tess started dancing slowly, swaying her hips from side to side. Andrew watched intently licking his lips like a hungry lion.

"_I could put you in a log cabin…somewhere in aspen…" _

She slowly started unzipping her skinny jeans and lifting up her polo shirt. Andrew kept his eyes glued to her eyes which had that come get me eyes type of look. He stood up pulling her close to him. She gasped slightly at his force but she stood on her tip toes to kiss him passionately.

"_put you in a mansion somewhere in wiscansin…"_

She slid his jacket off his shoulders, slowly running her fingers over his muscular arms. She studied every groove and pore finally letting the jacket fall. His large hands gripped her hips pulling her closer to him, letting her know he wanted her. His hands slid up to her waist pulling her polo shirt up with it. He discarded it quickly and looked down at her to view her half naked body.

"_cause you look so good…put on the front page of a king magazine…"_

They moved slowly together to the beat grinding on each other and kissing passionately. He started moving towards his bed. Tess walked backwards feeling the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She stopped and looked at Andrew and unzipped his jeans slowly bringing them down. Andrew kicked off his shoes and started to lower her jeans as well in a hustle. She leaned back on the bed and felt his weight on top of her along with something else pressing against her thigh.

"already…?" she said with a smirk lowering her hand to his boxers. She looked into his hazel green eyes which of course were filled with desire. She bit her bottom lip as he started to take off her underwear. He took them off and dumped them into the pile of clothes on the floor. He looked into her blue eyes before running his fingers in between the valley of her breasts.

"_oh I can't believe it…ooo she all on meh…."_

He inserted one finger into her slowly moving it in and out. He started to kiss her neck slowly going from one end to the other. Tess moaned moving her hips upwards moaning slightly. He smirked and whispered to her "a little anxious today aren't we?" he said before pushing harder into her with two fingers now.

"I got so jealous cause I saw how you were looking at…." She gasped as he stroked her clit with his thumb. "…her" she exhaled feeling her body tense

"let's not talk about her…" he said taking away his hand putting his hand on the other side of her head. Tess rolled them over so she was ontop. She moved downwards slowly leaving kisses from his lips, to his chest, to abs and to his hips and lower.

"_she hit the main stage…she make the people say yeah….yeah…yeah…"_

Andrew looked down and saw Tess's blonde hair drape over his legs. He felt when she placed her lips around him and he groaned slightly closing his eyes. The warmth of her mouth surrounded him completely and he thrust upward slightly and opened his eyes to look down again, Tess's head bobbing up and down. She worked him slowly before she felt him close but she couldn't have guessed what would come out of his mouth when he did.

"Mitchie…." He moaned loudly.

"_OooooO I can't believe it…I can't leave her…"_

_**Post A/N: so anyways hope you enjoyed that chapter. There shall be more to come!!! It might take a while since I got mid terms coming up. But I will try hard. Reviews would be awesome. Quick shout out thanks to Tessa411 and ChaoticPheonix27 for their awesome reviews.**_


	5. The Shot heard around the world

**A/N: okay so chapter 5. Hopefully you guys liked the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews as well for those of you who have reviewed. This chapter is rated M.**

**REPEAT! This chapter will have sexual situations. So if you don't like it skip it. **

Chapter 5: The Shot heard round the world

"WHAT?!" Tess said sitting up starting to get off the bed and put her clothes on.

Andrew realized what he had just said and sat up in bed. "what I said man im itchy! I just said it really fast so it sounded like Mitch" he blurted out his excuse later thinking that it didn't sound as good out loud than it did in his head.

"NO you said Mitchie! I heard you! I can't believe…ugh!" she groaned putting her shirt over he head starting to go out of his room. Andrew quickly threw on some boxers and tried to hide the massive hard on that he still had.

"Tess…babe….wait come on! Your just gonna leave me hear with a case of blue balls?" he said looking at her as she got into the car.

"maybe you should get Mitchie to do it for you then!" she said getting into her Mercedes driving off. Andrew huffed and walked back to his room. He locked the door behind him and laid on his bed still gripping his hard on which was covered by the cloth in his boxers. He wanted release and he wasn't new to self- service. He reached his left hand down and gripped him self moving his hand up and down his shaft slowly. He tried to imagine different girls naked in his head yet the only person popping up was Mitchie. He didn't care as long as he got something out of it.

He imagined Mitchie on top of him grinding on him and kissing the sweet spot right under his collarbone. He gripped himself a little tighter, letting his pre-cum lubricate his shaft. He groaned lifting his hips upwards still imagining Mitchie. He imagined her lips on him, gliding smoothly, up and down, up and down. He finally came with a loud groan and laid there feeling spent. He watched as his ceiling fan turned slowly letting cool air hit his body. Although tired he quickly got up and walked towards the bathroom ready to take a shower before baseball practice.

Mitchie had gotten home early since Mrs. Koontz had decided not to have the tryouts after school. She was mid way through her music challenge. Her wastebasket was already overflowing with staff paper. She decided to start from the lyrics she wrote in her music book that morning. She played some chords on the piano…

"I wanna crash…I wanna fall…" she sang out and then changed to different tone as to do background "crash…fall". She wrote down notes on the staff paper finally getting the words out. She played more piano before finally ending. She picked up her guitar next starting to write down the notes for it. She was excited, she wanted to show Andrew that she could put her passion of music to good use.

Meanwhile, Alex was dying. Mr. Holt had them run the mile in the summer heat. She was on her last lap. She pushed herself up the last hill before hearing her teacher yell, "RUSSO! PUSH IT!! COME ON!"

"OH IM TRYING!" she yelled back pushing even harder. Only a quarter left she said to herself. She panted heavily crossing the finish line.

"Alex Russo. 9:13, you beat your best time. Good job." Mr. Holt said out loud. Alex panted heavily giving him a quick thumbs up. She felt her legs start to give out, she told her self to hold on for the next 5 minutes since that's all the time they had left for class anyways.

Anthony put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Alex?" he said taking a knee next to her.

"I think im gonna faint…." She said starting to see little dots…she felt her eyes close and she started to get tunnel vision.

Alex woke up in the nurses' office with Anthony waiting in the door.

"damn…you must have been pretty tired…" he said with a smile crossing his arms.

"how long was I out?" she asked taking the cold pack off her head.

"just a couple of minutes." He said, "I opted to stay with you. I had to carry you to the office." He said

"im sorry…" she said blushing

"why? It's not your fault…" he said walking over to her. "you think you can get up?" he said putting his hand out. Alex nodded and took his hand. She stood up and felt her legs slightly tingle but it was manageable.

"Thanks Anthony…for everything today." She said walking towards the bus stop

"Let me take you home…just you know to make sure your okay and all." He said with a smile.

"No really it's okay I can take the bus." She said being modest. Although on the inside she gave herself a mental slap in the head.

"Seriously…it's no problem." Anthony said taking her bag for her.

Alex breathed in and finally answered, "sure…im sure it wouldn't hurt." She walked with him to his car and got in after him. Anthony drove her home; they talked about school and Mrs. Lorales's assignment and about the weather but nothing too intimate. They arrived at Alex's home where her dad was outside mowing the lawn. He turned to see her daughter get out of a car he had never seen before. Alex looked at Anthony who got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Thanks again Anthony." She said getting out of the car getting her bag.

"again it's no problem." He said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"yeah…I'll be there." She answered pushing strands of hair behind her ear. He reached out intending to give her a high five but decided it was pretty lame. Instead he gave he a half-hug feeling her fit into his side perfectly. Alex felt his hard chest against her head. He let go, and felt like something had been taken away. He liked the feeling of her next to him. He liked the feeling of her. Period.

Alex walked away, and Anthony watched her. He got back into the car and headed towards school again for baseball practice.

Jerry Russo gave her daughter a hug, "Was that Anthony Roman?" he asked.

"yeah…I got kinda light headed after P.E. so he asked to drive me home." She asked walking into the house.

"oh…okay." He said trusting her. Alex hadn't had a boyfriend since her sophomore year nor had she gone on any dates. Which was fine with him, but in a way it was nice to see her getting out there more.

Alex raced upstairs and landed on her bed. She had a huge grin on her face, just the thought of still having Anthony's smell on her made her body tingle. Her phone started to vibrate so she took it out and saw a text from Mitchie.

"**I just got a text from Macy who got a text from Eric that said the weird kid that works in the office saw Anthony take you home! Ooo girrrl."**

Alex texted back quickly** "seriously? He just dropped me off. I got sick during P.E. and he took me home…who else knows this?" **

Mitchie texted back within a quick few minutes** "oh...you, me, Macy…and pretty much the whole school. Its like the shot heard round the world pretty much. Apparently Anthony is cheating on Gigi with you.**

Suddenly Alex felt sick again, if anything she didn't even want to go to school ever again. Tomorrow the rumor would have spread throughout the whole school. She heard quick footsteps run up the stairs and closer to her room. Her brother max barged into her room.

"DUDE! Is it true your dating Anthony Roman now?! Cause if it's true you gotta invite him over. I heard he eat like 5 big bowls of spaghetti. It's a challenge!" he said his brown hair slightly covering his eyes.

"no! max…it's just a rumor. All he did was give me a ride home." She said sitting up putting a pillow on her lap.

"that's not what I heard…apparently the creepy kid that works in the office saw you two leave together and you guys seemed really _friendly" _ he said in air quotes.

"max…seriously? Why would I lie to you?" she said making a face…"don't answer that question. But seriously im telling the truth."

"you know this is like the shot heard round the world right? Everyone's gonna know by tomorrow. GiGi's probably gonna kill you." He said with an emphasis on the kill part.

"Thanks max. that sounds great…" she said leaning back in her bed.

Max laid next to her and looked, "what do you think your gonna do?"

Alex breathed in deeply, "stand up to Gigi? I don't know…im tired of her always overruling me ya know? It's my senior year…I think there has to be some changes."

"Yeah." He said, "well mom needs your help with her 10 cheese enchilada surprise"

"Tell her I'll be right there." She said as max left.

Alex wasn't sure what she was gonna do but what she did know was that there was something between her and Anthony. And if it were true, he would pick her over Gigi, no questions asked. She walked down stairs still smelling Anthony's body spray on her. she smiled and remembered that even in the worst situations, there was always good.


End file.
